manatankfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Pederson
Eric Pederson is one of the current hosts of the ManaTank Podcast and Factory Sealed, known for his pineapple, Mega Man, Final Fantasy, Level 5, and Studio Ghibli love, and the amazing amount of things that will cause bowel movement within him. Podcast Bio The crew originally met Eric when they were with Voldemort Towers, but at this time, Eric was simply a "behind the scenes" guy. A bit after the crew switched to Mana Tank, Eric made his first podcast appearance and filled in for an MIA Max Gonzalez. He would then make one more one-off appearance before the 2011 New Years Live Stream, where he would technically become the new fourth host, as Max left after the New Years Stream. In these early podcast days, Eric would generally talk about Demon's Souls and stuff that makes him shit himself, not really much different then now. In June of 2012, Eric, Matt, and two of Eric's friends, Ben and Aron, would go to E3. In late-2012, while still being on the MTP, Eric went on to be the main host of Factory Sealed . Trivia/Stuff About Eric's Life Eric is from Wisconsin. Eric was born on January 2, 1986. Eric has had many jobs in the past, from being a bus driver to being an English teacher. He is currently a computer technician for a local school district. Eric has been married for 3 years now, to Christie Pederson. Eric currently lives in Phoenix, Arizona. Eric, like Kevin, has a strong love for Final Fantasy, though this love is rivaled by his Mega Man love. In 2011 through the first few months of 2012, Eric lived by the code of "storyline happens to other people," but he has since then started caring more about storyline. Eric has a didgeridoo made from PVC pipes. Eric has a Bachelor's Degree. Eric was in a musical duo (which shall remain unnamed due to Eric's wishes) that produced songs about Peyton Manning and Eric's own face, as well as a song about pooping and texting. The song was removed when Eades found it and pointed it out to Eric. Eric is a Lutheran. Eric loves BLT Lays chips. Eric prefers indie rock over other genres of music. Eric bought his mom God of War 3 for Mother's Day. Eric's father got him an engraved pineapple slicer for his wedding. It is engraved with the date of his wedding. Eric has a strange love for the American Revolution. When hearing this, Eades commonly yells "AMERICA, FUCK YEAH". Eric "fucking hates" Goof Troop for the SNES. Eric once accidently rushed into a women's restroom in Walmart then confronted a Walmart employee about the situation after leaving the stall. It is commonly known that Eric's grandma was the source of him getting most of the games he wanted whenever he wanted. Jessica Clarkson frequently ridicules him saying that this was the only reason he had so many friends as a child. Eric's babysitter was driving with Eric in the back seat, when suddenly, he tumbled out his seat and out of the car. Category:Hosts